Mysteria
by GusCGC
Summary: Spin Off from "Music From The Grave"! Charterville's between the Beetleborgs and the Crustaceans but when a strange circus comes to town, the mystery arrives with it. Why does Flabber try to avoid the show and who are these strange creatures? Welcome to Mystery, the show where all dreams and fears come true,my dears! The Greatest Show Unearthed!
1. Into the Fog

Author's note: Couldn't help myself. A fanfiction is in order and this one's related to the one I did for Scooby Doo: 'Music from the Grave'. Hehehehe. When a mysterious circus makes it to town, strange happenings start to take place.

Enjoy!

* * *

**1\. Into the Fog**

Long day in class and longer against the Crustaceans, the town of Charterville seemed for once a boring place. Strange things had always happened in this place but the three kids had to agree that it was getting a bit of dull. Roland, Drew and his sister, Jo, were the only hope against Nukus and his henchmen but that day, they were too tired to go back to the haunted mansion of Hillhurst to celebrate with their favourite phasm.

It was getting dark and an eerie fog was coming down. The three kids walked down their way near the train station.

"U know? For once, just this once, they could leave us alone for a while. I'm gettin' tired of this" Drew sighed.

"No kiddin'" Roland gave him a look.

"You have to admit that it gets boring"

"Speak for yourself" answered Jo. "I ve tons of fun"

"Yeah, right. But seriously. We need something new for a change, just for once" they all had to agree in the end.

"Man, can any of you guys see where are heading? This pea supper's real thick"

"That's weird. It was a clear day just a mo..." a train whistle startled the trio. They were walking across the rails. "Ok. First prize of weirdness goes to... Creepy Fog!"

"You got it" Roland nodded. They walked on until they saw two headlights before them. A train was coming but it wasn't using any of the rails. "You gotta be kidding" the ghostly figure went straight through them like a shadow and stopped at the station where a door in the last wagon was opened. A small, wide brim-hatted and mysterious looking man was staring at them. He had one eye golden and the other one blood-coloured. In his face, shone a Cheshire smile. The three children were like under a spell. Who was this strange character? Was he from some sort of dream or nightmare? The train whistled again and the trio found themselves standing in the safety of the road. Was it all a dream? It had to be. They headed for their homes in the town center and told nobody about their vision. Nobody was going to believe them anyway. But from the top of the rooftops, a man under a top hat had watched them carefully.

"Oh, my children! Oh, my dear, dear children! The game's afoot and the show begins for I, Madsen, shall see to your deeds, Beetlethings! The Spirits are in your town to see an old friend and we won't leave empty-handed. So be brave and be still, my children. For we all must be careful about what we wish for" a pair of yellow cat eyes shone under the hat and the man disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Madsen's dedicated to the main singer of the group Duendelirium.

Got inspiration from Alegria of Cirque du Soleil Movie and Elements by Lindsey Stirling ( watch?v=XQLx9isKATo)

More to come my friends from the depths of Mysteria.

Next number: A Cat Under the Hat


	2. Cat in the Hat

Author's note: Yes! You better have a look at "Music from the Grave" in the Scooby Doo Archive before coming here but let's move on with our story! Stay sharp, dear ones, or you won't get a thing! Our way goes across 'oceans of time' as Dracula once put it. Here we go!

* * *

**2\. The Cat in the Hat **

Morning arrived at Charterville and everyone was surprised to see entire walls filled with posters of a new circus in town under the name: Mysteria. Roland, Drew and Jo glanced at it for a long while before going to their lessons. The man in the paper looked exactly like the one they saw on the ghost train, was he the same guy? A violin was playing near Zoom Comics and its music drove them away from their fears and back to their duties.

When the time to go visit Flabber arrived, Jo waited at the comic shop while Nano was giving the boys some info about the circus. It seemed Roland's parents were thinking in going with them to the show but maybe it was a good idea to talk to their phasm friend about the strange train and the circus. The violin kept on playing so the girl turned to the violinist who was standing in the opposite sidewalk with quite a large crowd around him. Jo took a good look at him.

First impression was crystal clear: he was smoking hot. His golden eyes shone like two suns in his tanned skin and long black hair tied up in a long ponytail. Over his head, an old and bit dusty top hat with a red silky band and a scarlet feather on the side that matched his long dark leather trench coat. A stripped t-shirt with no sleeves, knee length trousers and anckle boots, along with a fingerless white glove in his right hand and a long black glove similar to the one archers use to show arrows in the left one, a checkered shock and a black one. All in all, a very strange looking young man but whose Cheshire smile could buy him the whole country. If he wasn´t smexy, nothing was.

His Spanish accent and brilliant violin playing were all he needed. After a few songs and a well deserved applause, Jo was able to talk to him and it was quite some talk. The man was a real gentleman and listened to the girl until Drew came out from the shop when the violinist whispered in Jo's ear.

"Nothing is at it seems but at least, if it is true to the heart then it's life itself" he smiled after these words. A wink and the three children cycled towards the old manor while the musician was watching them from a safe distance. Once at Hillburst, they were surprised to hear that Flabber hadn´'t left his room since the previous night.

"Ve vouldn't ve worried if it vas Frankie or Volfie but, Flabber's a different story" Fangula snorted.

"He's always up at sunrise" complained Mums. "I have heard him playing that darned organ at seven in the morning lots of times so it was weird not to see him in the parlour as always"

"Have you guys talked to him?" asked Roland. For once, the monster were being nice to them but because they were sick worried.

"Ve had vut..."

"Last night, he woke up all of a sudden, screamin' his lungs out and I think he threw up all the spider stew in the sink" that comment made the trio go pale.

"Not good, not good" added Frankie.

"We almost lost our lunch because of that"

"Rerarrarara" Wolfie growled something.

"He says Flaver hasn´t left his room ever since that" translated Fang.

"When exactly was that?" asked Drew.

"After midnight"

"We thought a fire had started" Mums crossed his arms while Jo was knocking the door and calling.

"Don't vother. He's provably asleep"

"How do you know?" asked the girl.

"Cuz ve checked on him a vhile ago"

"Hmm. Do you guys hear that?" they all went quiet. Someone was whimpering.

"Volfie" they all turned to the werewolf who moved his head with denial.

"It's not him, you buffoons" a voice came from the corner. Little Ghoul appeared with her usual looking. "That's Flabber. He's been doing that for hours"

"How do you know?" Drew looked at her.

"Yeah, you NEVER leave your room, you little dark Jawa" Mums frowned at her.

"I can hear'im just fine from the basement" she shrugged and opened the door. "Now, quiet!" they all walked inside and went pale when they saw Flabber floating at least six feet from the ground. Unlike other days, he wasn´t wearing his nightgown but an old ruffle shirt, grey trousers and his favourite checkered shocks. He wasn´t snoring at all. All Flabber did was toss and turn in his sleep while whimpering some incoherent words. The kids held their breath as they saw several sweat tears covering their friend's forehead. "I read phasms have nightmares with visions of past and future as well as their memories but this is new. He must be seeing his own death and that is just a lucky guess for a small part of it. Flabber's seeing hell"

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"No need" Little Ghoul let out a wicked smile. After a few seconds, the phasm's stomach let out a scary churning growl and Flabber opened his eyes just to fall with a loud tud. "Ouch"

"Oooh"

"You ok?" they helped him back to the bed.

"What do think?" the phasm rubbed his tired eyes. He looked sicker than ever. "I haven´t been able to rest since last night"

"That, and the night before that one and the night before... All in all, you haven't sleep for at least four days" Ghoul had noticed. "Ever since the last mail call"

"Get lost!" grumbled Flabber.

"Did you received a letter?"

"Yes he did. And he burned it all right" Ghoul snickered.

"Another word and I turn you into a sleeping bag!"

"Suuure. You haven´t able to do much magic these days"

"So, you're really that sick?" Drew looked concerned.

"I've been sick before. Nothing important" Flabber sat down.

"I vould agree if it vasn´t for last night´s show" Fangula grumbled. The phasm said nothing and looked down.

"Hey, what's this?" Mums saw the circus poster. "Well, well. Look who's back in town!"

"Jack!" all the monsters shouted. Flabber gulped hard.

"Isn´t he the most gorgeous Ringmaster you've ever seen?" Little Ghoul was clearly smitten.

"Wait a second. You ALL know this guy?"

"Are you kidding?" the vampire was taken aback.

"Jack and his troupe have been around for a LONG time. They come from the world of Spirits. They come to see you bone bags to celebrate special dates or just to have some fun. Sometimes they even find new talents" the mummy looked proud. "We could have joined them a long time ago but Mister-Tight-Rules here insisted that it wasn´t a good idea" Mums looked at Flabber.

"And for a GOOD reason"

"Suure"

"We saw the circus arrival last night. They came in some strange ghost train" Roland step forward.

"And surrounded by some eerie fog, am I right?" the phasm said.

"Why, yes. How did you know that?"

"Because I know Jack and his gang too well"

"Nano wants to take us to the show" Drew glanced at his friend.

"Then, whatever you do, DON'T use your powers. Understood?"

"You got it" the three kids nodded.

"Good" he stood up with his knees ready to give out any minute. Seeing this, they helped him to the couch where Flabber rested for a few minutes. "I don't want Jack to set his eyes on you"

"I think you're more afraid of Jack knowing you have something to do with them" Little Ghoul whispered but feeling a murderous glare, she went quiet.

"You really should stay in bed, Flabber" Jo saw his fallen figure with fear.

"I'll be fine, really"

"After what happened with Chameleon, it's best if you don't press yourself too far"

"Art will arrive shortly. He´ll keep me company" Flabber bit his lip. His body was giving him a hard time with the churning and the restless nights. "You guys should go home now. If I hear of Nukus or any trouble, I'll tell you right away"

"Ok, but stay in bed" Roland helped him back. "And you guys better give a hand"

"Or what?" Mums growled.

"Or we will come here and crush your butts" Jo cracked her knuckles and all the monster gulped.

"All right, all right" they all nodded and once the phasm was in bed, they went to the hall where Fangula and the others waited for the kids to leave. "Those kids are a real pain" Mums snorted.

"Perhaps vut they don't seem to have noticed"

"No"

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" Frankie clapped his hands.

"We know, we know"

"Rararararara"

"You said it, Volfgang. If those kids knew, they probably vould have never left this house"

"What should we do about Flabber?"

"Maybe we should hide him in the cellar for good" suggested Little Ghoul.

"Yeah, right" Mums almost smacked her.

"Ve vill do nothing for now. Just see to him and that's it" they all went back to their things.

Outside the house, a large black cat was watching at Hillburst with his big yellow eyes and after a while, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Something bad is taking place in Hillburst. Has the circus something to do with it?

Why do Flabber and the others know about Jack, the Ringmaster?

Is Mysteria really from other world?

Find out in the next issue.

Next Stop: Land Afar


	3. Land Afar

Author's note: Easy start but don't get too comfortable, lads.

* * *

**3\. Land Afar**

'_Darkness is the only place where our mind can belong, cuz it will eventually return there_'. That was a lesson he had learned many eons ago and now it was coming to him in his solitude. He could hear the voices of the three children just fine in that dark void and the concern that floated in them was almost like a hot poker on his heart.

"Are you sure he'll be ok?"

"Jo, it's Flabber. He'll be up in no time"

"I ain't so sure bout that"

"Me neither. And I keep having a bad feeling about this Jack guy. Do you guys really think Flabber's hiding something?"

"I dunno. Why would he?"

"Maybe is something about the circus and him"

"Come to think of it, we hardly know anything about Flabber and we have known him for quite some time now. All we know is that he's a phasm, who spent a century trapped in the organ and that is somehow related to that same instrument"

"Yeah"

"And that drives me even more worried"

"Don't worry, Jo. We'll come back first thing tomorrow"

If they only knew the truth... How much he owe to the circus and how deep was now his predicament. They would probably pity him or hate him. If he hadn´t told them much it was because he didn't wanted them to get involve. But now his efforts of protecting them were getting weaker. The kids were growing up and somehow, it seemed fair for them to know and yet... Sigh. What could he do? His body was giving him a hard time and the monsters weren't helping much. Ugh!

Hu? A wet feeling stopped his train of thought. A warm hand was being placed over his face and thus, the darkness was scurrying away. He was going back! But wait! He...

"Flabber! Hey! Can you hear me?" after a few blinks, the phasm found himself in his bed and staring into Art Fortunes'eyes. "You really were far out this time! You scared me to death!"

"Hmm..." Flabber couldn't find his voice anywhere. All he could do was moan and groan at the pain in his belly.

"This is the fifth day I come here to see you like this and you are surely not improving"

"..." he swallowed hard and painfully.

"Mums has told me that the kids have just being here and you told them nothing"

"Can't..." the phasm whispered.

"I know you don't wanna scare them but this is gettin' out of hand"

"Need... me"

"No doubt bout that but, they must be worried sick" he rubbed the wet cloth against his forehead. "As I am" their eyes met.

"..."

"I'm sure that if you talked to Jack, he would understand"

"Jack's... not like that"

"You told me he rules over the circus and takes in creatures like you. That he was last year in Crystal Cove and helped the town, just like he did when he found you after you became a phasm"

"I owe him so much"

"Then, why..."

"Jack is from afar, a passing gust in this world and dimension. Never stays for long. All I have, all my spells, books, everything is thanks to him but the kids had no need to know him"

"Flabber. This is going no where. You must talk to Jack or else" Art was dead serious but the phasm wasn't convinced. He wanted to solve everything but without putting the children in danger. That meant talking to the ringmaster but also putting everything on the line once more.

"He von't do it and you know dat" grumbled Fangula leaning on the door way.

"He MUST"

"Just vecause he has decided to tell you doesn't mean dat you come here and decide for him"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should let him" snickered Little Ghoul.

"You and who else?" Mums gave her a smack.

"You bunch! Obviously!"

"Bunch, bunch!" Frankenbeans laughed.

"Yeah, right"

"Vell, paying Jack a visit is always vorth" the vampire smiled.

"Aside from seeing one smexy genius in action?"

"Yeah, aside from that, Miss Sneaky Hands!"

"If someone's going to pay Jack a visit is me. Nobody else allowed" Flabber sat up despite his increasing headache.

"Just for the record, Blue Boy, but you can´t hardly stand" Mums was right.

"Don't you think I've noticed that? If I go talk to him, I'll need you guys and Art to stay with the kids. And NO chasing for food!"

"All right, all right. But you better be back or we open the lounge"

"Gott'cha!" the phasm nodded.

"You guys suck, big time" Art frowned.

"Don't press your luck"

"Eyes open for Crustaceans" Flabber tried to stand up and his vision went dark. If it wasn't for Fortunes, he would have passed away and hit the bed post.

"Going somewhere, butter legs?" Mums and the others helped him back to a sitting position.

"Maybe it is not a good idea"

"It was just a dizzy turn. Nothing too bad"

"Suuure. And you are just trying to give us a heart-attack. Get a grip, Flab!" the mummy was really pissed off.

"You should stay in bed for now" Art tried to put him back to sleep but he refused.

"I can´t. I have to do something about this"

"If dat good for nothing of Nukus hears dat you are sick, ve are so vusted"

"Doomed" Frankie got scared.

"So, in order to avoid dat, you stay here and dat's dat" Fangula had a point.

"All right but, again"

"Ve von't eat your pesky kids if you go to ved right now!" that convinced Flabber and after some minutes, he was fast asleep. "Valky!"

"Well, at least he's snoring again"

"I think I'll go see where the circus performs" Art got up.

"You sure?"

"If we know that, maybe we can send them a message"

"Good idea" they all went back to their rooms and Art went outside but Little Ghoul stayed with Flabber a little longer.

"Hu! You can fool those idiots but I know there is something you are not telling us, Blue. Or is it somethin' that not even you know?"

* * *

Third shot and into the flames, lads!

Enjoy!


	4. Coming Home

Thank u so much, guys, for reading this far. I can keep on feeling damned proud! Yes! So true! And thank u, marionut247, cuz u just made my day! Song belongs to Firelight.

All in all: EPICNESS!

* * *

**4\. Coming Home**

Jack glanced at the setting sun with a dreamy expression on his face. The Ringmaster felt tired after a day of preparations but happy to know that all was going as planned and the show would be a success. He wasn't sure if Flabber was out of the organ or not but, for the today there was enough in his mind. Hu? Someone's coming.

Hmph. It's that dim-witted Nukus and his crew: Vilor, Horribelle and that thick-painted loony called Les Fortunes. What could these losers want from him? Well, at least Madsen's violin music is soothing or those suckers would have to run back to their hole with their butts on fire. (Madsen's playing Lindsey Sterling's 'Elements'). Oh, well. Let's see what's bugging them.

"You must be the Ringmaster, I presume" Nukus going all bossy. How cute! Specially coming from such big jerk.

"Aye. And you are the local evil-doers who can beat three kids" eat that.

"I would like to see you try" Vile answered.

"Bite me"

"Mind not my underling, my dear sir, for we have come to talk business"

"Oh? Business you say, me pet?" a smile shone from under the hat.

"Indeed. We have heard that you are interested in... How can I put this? 'Peculiar' beings" Nukus smiled.

"I have the best crew of supernatural beings, special humans and animals of the Seven Kingdoms" Jack was very proud of his boys.

"You are well known in all dimensions and corners of the universe"

"Indeed, but skip the sweet talk or I shall cut off your tongue"

"My apologies. The thing is this... There is a certain blue phasm in this town that inhabits the haunted manor and he's perfect for your ranks" that made Jack rise an eyebrow.

"Go on"

"He's name's Flabber and helps some three kids be the Beetleborgs"

"I see... Flavius dear, you are at it again?" the Ringmaster smiled to himself. "It's quite a tempting offer, I must say, but I'm not interested at the moment"

"How come?"

"I know that phasm and we have unfinished business to attend to so, I must decline your generous offer"

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance"

"You do that and not even the rocks will know you existed" Jack's red eye flashed and Nukus swallowed in fear.

"Well, it was pleasure to talk to you, Your Highness. Now if you excuse us..." Horribelle drove his group away with a bit reluctant Nukus grabbed by the arm.

"Long nights, my pets" Jack snorted and watched them walk away. "We must not lose sight of these vermins, Madsen dear"

"I will keep a good eye on them, jefe" nodded the man of the top hat.

"Good and why didn´t you told me that Flabber was out?"

"You didn't ask, master dear. And besides, he's lying in bed right now as sick as a dog"

"Understood. Well, this calls for a visit, won´t you say?"

"Of course, but take it easy, gab. The lad's surrounded by his own freak-show and won't leave those kids behind just like that"

"No need to worry, Madsen love. Flavius knows as well as I do, that in the end, we all come home"

...

"Jo! Go to the sleep!" Drew shouted from his room.

"I can´t"

"Am sure you can"

"Am too worried"

"So am I but, we will go to the mansion first thing tomorrow. Now, get some shut eye!"

"Hmm" Jo opened her window and smiled when she saw the violin man on their garden who was now carrying a beautiful Spanish guitar. "Hey!"

"Hey, señorita. Care for some lullaby?"

"Sure but, I keep thinking of a friend of mine who's ill"

"It's OK. I´m sure that if you sleep well so will he" the man smiled and so did the girl. "Allow me to introduce you to Margarita. She's my best friend in the world and always knows what's the best song for certain moments"

"That's great"

"Yeah. Now, off to bed and she will drive your fears away" he leaned on a tree and started to play a nice country-looking song that helped Jo to close her eyes.

"_Freedom of life, I will express my soul_

_Look me in the eye and electrify my bones_

_I ain't gonna leave until you know my name_

_Stepping out of the shell, now don't you step in my way_

_Build another wall and watch it crumble by your side_

_I'm coming home_"

Flabber woke up all of a sudden. Again, the same nightmare haunting him over and over and always the same ending... the day he was trapped in the organ. And again and again, the same words ringing in his mind. '_Well, since you like that organ so much. Be one with it __for THE REST OF ETERNITY__!" _Tears ran down his cheeks as he slowly regained his breath.

"Flabber, for Ra´s sake! Not again!" barked Mums.

"Go to ved and let us sleep, for Vathory's coffin" Fangula wailed.

"Auuuuu" Wolfgang started to howl.

"Just great!" even Little Ghoul had heard it.

"Flabber bad!" Frankenbeans was also up.

"Sorry, guys!" the phasm sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired of sleeping and at the same time, not getting enough sleep. Hu? Madsen´s voice floated in the night with his usual smoothness and beauty. It was time to try again. "Thanks, bud"

"_I'm not holding back. No, I ain't wasting time_

_If you want me near then you must come for the ride_

_If your sky will fall, I'll shelter you from the rain_

_There's not a cloud in the sky that can come in the way_

_Roaming through fields, I'm trying to find this new land_

_It's only Because I'm here , I'm finding gold in my hands_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_"

Flabber closed his eyes. At first, it was hard to be back in the dark void since it was still filled with voices of the past, horror and pain. How could he rest with this? Hu? Madsen´s song was still in the air and it was guiding him toward a more quiet spot where Flabber found the peaceful thoughts of his three friends. The phasm sighed with relief and sat down.

It was strange, though. Why was Madsen singing about 'home'?

"_Trying to build up the words to say what you mean to me_

_Gonna open your eyes and let you know what I mean_

_Ohh aaahhh_

_Ohh aaahhh_

_Gonna take on this journey feel the light getting warm_

_Find the strength I've been searching keep the beat going strong_

_Keep the gloves on for fighting don't you knock on my door_

_Yeah the spirits alive I'm on the road coming home_"

Well, come to think of it, Mysteria was once his home. Heck, all the crew were his family and they share adventure, smiles and tears for so long that now it all seemed like a distant place he wanted to visit again sometime. He did missed some of the things and the people, after all. Jack´s lessons, Madsen´s concerts and good advice, his dear and beloved Mirko, the stern and yet wise Balthasar, that crazy head of Cuervo and so many other things...

But his place was now with the children. They needed him more than anyone. He felt them as his own. Roland, Drew and Jo were alone against untold dangers and the circus could wait until he felt that the gang could go on his own. And speaking of Josephine, she had a smile on her face and was dreaming over the sweet song. Poor dear! What would she do without him, her favourite father figure? The phasm got up and gently cuddled her against his chest. Even if he was not able to leave the mansion, Flabber was still capable of watching the children´s dreams and keep them safe.

It was then when he made up his mind. He would talk to Jack and solve the thing so he could stay enough in Charterville to say goodbye to his three friends.

"_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_"

* * *

Beginning to see the light, lads.

I hope you like it!

Cheers!


	5. The Mermaid s Song

Author's note: Time to introduce a fairy.

* * *

**5\. The Mermaid´s Song**

The three kids were relieved to see that Flabber was much better the next morning and Art had arrived first to check on him. It seemed as things were going to improve when someone began to knock the door. The monsters decided to take the matter into their hands and head for the foyer to welcome the visitor while the phasm was with his four companions.

"Well, at least, it seems like the worst is over" the comic artist felt the ghost´s forehead.

"Flabber, do you think this has to do something with the circus?" Roland sat down.

"Perhaps. Why do you believe so?"

"We've been doing some thinking and it can´t be a coincidence" Drew looked serious.

"If there is something you know, you can tell us. We just wanna help you"

"I know, guys. I do but, I'm not sure"

"Why not?"

"It´s difficult"

"Try us"

"Well, I... Umph. The first thing you should mind cuz it´s important is that what I'm about to tell you is not easy for me. I owe Mysteria almost everything I have and having them here is putting the stakes too high for me. They never leave empty-handed and if I don´t do something, Jack might fix his eyes on you"

"Wait, owe them? Does that mean?" Drew rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was once part of the crew of the circus"

"Wow!" the trio was breathless.

"When I became a phasm, I felt pretty lost. Very attached to my previous life so I wondered for long, looking for a reason to stay or go forward" that comment made Jo look puzzled. "Then, I heard the most beautiful voice of all. It's true that the 7th Dimension has many things but nothing like that. A 100% guaranteed!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cuz there´s nobody like Mirko, the mermaid. When she sings, the show in Mysteria starts and there´s no living nor undead that can resist her call. But she never means harm to anyone. I walked in that night and saw my future. The magic, the mystery, the making of dreams! All was there! And I wanted to be part of it!"

"Well, that explains why you were so keen the first we met. But, did they accepted right away?"

"Jack had heard my story from the elders and was happy to hear that I was interested but he wanted to be sure. That was why I spent a whole night without sleeping nor leaving the big tent"

"That sounds easy" smiled Drew.

"He! Just sounds... Try spending a night with all of Jack´s creatures moving around and while travelling the cold voids where is cold as hell"

"Ok, scratch that"

"Jack was convinced after that and I became his apprentice. I worked as the circus magician and once I got my organ, all was light and music. Many of the books, spells and decorations around the house like that plant from the 3rd Dimension are from all those trips with Mysteria"

"Wow! Then you were happy there!"

"I was more than happy. I had a family and lots of friends. Everything was just perfect and so it stayed like that for centuries"

"That sounds great, Flabber"

"Yeah. But then, why did you leave?"

"About a hundred years ago, I met the Phantom and the monsters and saw Hillhurst for the first time. Maybe it sounds weird but something inside me was tired of wondering and wanted to belong somewhere in a certain place. Jack once told me that I was gifted to be forever young, a kindred spirit that shall never know the need of home and usual of growing ups. I still think he was right somehow but not that day when I decided that I wanted to stay in Hillhurst. Jack went mad at me. I wanted to belong, I felt that Fangula and the others needed me. The Ringmaster said that I had stayed too long with that love-sick Phantom but I was determined. I knew I was leaving a life behind but I told them that I would still go with them, that I just wanted a place to set my organ and my existence. Jack could not tolerate such thing and I know now why: the Spirits shouldn´t stay too long with the living or they will never go beyond. The death should let the living mess and the living should let the death rest."

"But thanks to that, you met us"

"I know, Jo. But one day, you have to grow up and go on without me"

"I hope that day never comes" the phasm smiled at her.

"So Jack was mad at you?"

"And he is still mad at me! It was him who put me inside the organ and choose the three keys that release and trap me. He taught me everything, after all. If he´s back, he´ll ask me again to leave Hillhurst"

"And do you want to go with them?"

"Is hard to say. I love my old pals and after all the mess I created by bringing the Magnavores, maybe it is a good idea to go back. But I can´t just leave you guys in the lurch, right? You are my family now and if I leave, it must be after I'm sure that you´ll be OK"

"We don´t want to lose you either, Flabber" Drew has holding back his tears.

"That is why I was hoping on talking with Jack. Perhaps I can buy more time"

"I´m sure you can"

"Just a thought but I can almost picture Fangula and the others saying that you were the circus clown" Roland had a point.

"They did said that. But Jack chooses his clowns very carefully, they are wonderful philosophers. I learned a lot from them"

"And did you met a girl or someone special there?"

"Indeed. Mirko, my sweet Mirko. She and her two sisters, Valsapena and Alegria, are the main singers of the show. It was Mirko who convinced me to have the organ"

"Aaah! So that is why you keep calling it 'babe', 'darling' and things like that. You are thinking on her" Drew´s comment made the phasm blush. "See?"

"I admit I´m quite sheepish and tongue-tied around her but..." his face was now bright red.

"Flab, you are madly in love with her!" the three started laughing followed by Arts.

"Can't help it! She's an angel! '_Angel, with those angel eyes/ Come and take this earth boy/ Up to paradise/ Angel, may I hold you tight?/ Never kissed an angel/ Let me kiss one tonight'" _he sang out an Elvis song.

"Wow!"

"Ye never know when a hot babe will cross yer path"

"Is that you or the fever speakin'?"

"Always me, baby cakes" Flabber smiled. "Mirko is quite shy too, nevertheless"

"Picture that. Two shy guys in love"

"Guys really" the phasm blush even more.

"Do you think Jack knows that you two..."

"The Ringmaster knows even when a butterfly passes by. He was happy to know that I was in such good terms with her"

"Specially 'in good terms'" Drew made the dashes with his fingers.

"Ye kids just dunno what is like to be in love with a woman like that"

"Me and Heather?"

"I mean REAL love, punk" Flabber spoke in a very masculine voice.

"Ok. What´s her favourite color?" Jo gave it a try.

"Blue. Mirko always calls me Mr. Blue Sky and says that she loves my skin because thanks to me, she always has sunny days"

"Wow. Now that´s so sweet, Flabber"

"Gee. Thanks"

"Meaow" a sudden sound led them to look outside where a black cat was staring at the house from a tree. The phasm went pale. "Maow?"

"Since when do you guys have a pet?"

"NEVER! OUT, GETTOUT!" Flabber shot some magic at the feline but it quickly climbed down and disappeared. That surely took his toll because now he was paler and more tired than before. "Is he really gone?"

"Yeah, but it was just a street cat" Drew looked for it but there was no trace. "What is wrong about them? You often disguise yourself as one"

"That was NO ordinary cat"

"Wha?"

"That was Jack´s right hand, Madsen"

"Who?"

"He´s a high spirit, the second in command in the circus. He often appears as a cat man creature with a top hat and a violin" that made Jo look away. "Not a bad person but I rather him in the big top than here"

"Why?"

"Cuz he might go tell Jack about everything. We used to be great friends and he was there when I was imprisoned but, I´m not sure of his intentions right now" the phasm swallowed hard.

"Well, you haven´t asked him. It´s not fair to think that he is going to tell right away" Art decided to intervene and stopped drawing. "You should talk..."

"All is talk talk, accordin' to ye. What if that fur ball gives me away?"

"You can´t know that. Say, isn´t the house too quiet?" it was true. Despite Flabber´s outburst, all was quiet. "Normally we would hear the guys breaking something or arguing"

"Something´s not right here" the phasm tried standing up with Fortunes help and headed to the couch. After a few minutes, a soft knock on the door startled them. "What is it?"

"Hey, Blue! Ye got visits" the mummy´s voice was heard.

"Aah... Oh, all right... I... No, wait"

"Just a sec, hey?" Mums went downstairs.

"It´s Jack! I´m so doomed" Flabber bit his lip. "WE are all doomed!"

* * *

You guys will have to wait to know who it is.

Thanks for reading and don´t forget to review!


	6. World s Freak Show

Author´s note: So glad you guys liked it! Hehehehe. Since I saw the "Phantom of Hillhurst", "Monster Imposter" and "Bugging Out" (still hoping to see "Astral Ransom" and "How does your garden grow?"), I´ve been wondering quite a lot. And so, let´s see who or what´s at the door. Jiajijajia (Evil laugh)

The title is inspired in the song "World Freak Show" by the Levellers.

* * *

**6\. World´s Freak Show**

"Hey, Blue! Ye got visits" the mummy´s voice was heard.

"Aah... Oh, all right... I... No, wait"

"Just a sec, hey?" Mums went downstairs.

"It´s Jack! I´m so doomed" Flabber bit his lip. "WE are all doomed!"

"What do we do now?"

"We´ve got to hide Flabber before it´s too late!"

"Where?" Art looked around.

"I know" Drew opened the secret passage way and helped the phasm inside. "Stay here until they´re gone"

"What if they don´t go?"

"They will. Don´t worry. Just try not to move too much. They might hear or you might get sick again"

"Ok" he rested against the wall and waited while the kids and Art ran downstairs. "Hope they get back soon. I can´t sleep this one out" a pillow appeared behind his head. "Ah! Now that´s more like it"

"Guys!" Roland reached the parlour but only the Hillhurst crew was there. "Where are the guests'"

"Uuh. That´s a funny question" Mums let out a nervous laugh. "You see, they were just here"

"Yeah, and one of dem vas quite vig. So..."

"So...Uh, they just disappeared but they are surely easy to find"

"Big doggie!" Frankie seemed excited.

"One of them is a giant dog and you just lost sight them?" Roland slapped his own face.

"Hey! It´s not my fault if people just puff, ok?"

"Flabber´s ill. You just can´t let people disturb him"

"Hey, we ain´t doing this for him, punks!"

"Yeah" Frankie yelled.

"Ve do it to protect ourselves"

"Oh, brother" Arts blunted.

"Ye guys suck!"

"It wasn´t our fault!"

"Then, who´s fault is it?"

"Not ours"

"Guys, we got to find them. What do they looked like?"

"Vell, like a freak show"

"Say, what?"

"They are from Mysteria and have come here to see their friend, Flabber. Or they said"

"I hope they are real friends to him or we´re in big trouble"

...

Flabber wasn´t sure of when had he closed his eyes but, one thing was certain. His stomach had other ideas and it was at it again, lurching, turning and growling inside him while his mind was plagued with strange visions. Different memories and voices crashed within his brain while he was trying to find some rest.

'_He´s just a having an identity crisis. Flabber, snap out of it!... Will cure you of your splitted personality... Can anyone hurt a ghost? And your nose is still the size of a banana... You are not our mother!... Not boss...You are no match for me, you tiny blob of phasmic flotsome... Identiy crisis... Splitted personality... Be one with it for the rest of eternity!_'

A deep sound made him snap. He wasn´t alone. There was someone or something with him in there. The pain in his body only reminded him how vulnerable he was.

"Ok. This can´t get any worse, can´t it?" a giant shadow answered that. "Geejikes! Uh, Frankie? Is that you?" he swallowed hard. "Wolfie?" a snarl was heard. "Ok. This is bad, real bad. But maybe he hasn´t seen me yet" Flabber decided to tiptoe towards his bedroom but he couldn´t make it far. His chest felt like a big stone and the world around blinked black. Flabber closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was going to pass out and in a painful way. "Not now. C´mon. Just a little... further... Back... to..." the phasm landed with a loud thud. For a long while, he remained lost in his own thoughts until he started hearing a deep familiar voice.

"Hey, lads! He´s here!"

"..." Flabber said nothing. Just lied there cold while thousands of voices spoke inside his mind trying to decide which was really him. After a while, he noticed that someone had put him back into a sitting position and was giving him friendly pats.

"Flabby! Hey, Blue! C´mon, mate! Wake up" hu? The phasm knew that Scottish accent.

"Hu?" he finally opened his dark eyes and saw at first, the blurry figure of a giant dark werewolf with two pairs of arms. "Uuuh..."

"Hey, he´s awake! Glad to see ye again, lad" it took Flabber a while before he found his voice again among the chaos that reign in his brains.

"One? Is that ye?"

"In the flesh! Feast yer eyeballs, me frend" the wolf was so tall, it had to go on four legs and the passage was still too small for him.

"Flabby!" the phasm recognized the fishman that climbed through the walls. Ezio and his stripped, viscous body (quite like Xever) was hard to miss.

"Blue Man!" Gird was the circus rolling ball. A six-armed armadillo with a very hard armour to protect him. "We missed you!"

"Me too, guys!" he smiled but couldn´t held back a sick movement. His condition was getting worse by the second.

"Hey, yo ok, man? Yo look awful"

"Not good" the phasm held his stomach and passed away again.

"Oh, tuna! We better get'im to those guys in the parlour"

"I´ll handle this" One gently grabbed Flabber and carried him all the way back to the room without noticing that Little Ghoul had seen everything. The kids went pale when they saw the three monsters carrying the phasm but were relieved as they carefully lied him on the sofa. "He´s ok. Just a little shaken"

"Man, he´s burnin'!" replied Gird in his Mexican accent.

"Let me see that" Art put his hand on Flabber´s forehad. "Good God! He has temperature and worse than this morning"

"Oh, burritos! He really is sick! Madsen was right!"

"Wait, Madsen told you?" Drew looked at them.

"Aye. The lad went to see how was the town and saw ye guys. Didn´t told Jack, of course, but the Ringmaster knows thanks to an ugly guy in red" One snorted.

"Nukus" the kids looked at each other.

"We could take'im to Jack, he´ll know. He could put him right lickety-split. Besides, no matter how angry he is, Jackie would never let Flabby like this"

"That would be great!"

"You guys would really do that?"

"Course!"

"Azul is nuestro friend!" said Gird.

"That´s right!" Ezio nodded.

"No doubt bout it but, there´s a tiny problem" Mums intervened.

"Wha?"

"Flabber can´t leave dhis house" Fangula gulped. "His vond vith di organ prevents him from doing so"

"Oh, man! No fair!"

"Ghosts are bound to the place they haunt. I forgot" the fish grumbled. "But we have to get him to Jack somehow"

"Yeah, man! He´s family! He´s blood!"

"All right, all right. Cool down your pipes for a while!" One started to think. "Say, has Blue ever left the house?"

"Hmmm. Just once. It was using a molecular transporter and it wasn´t a nice experience" Roland answered. "He got himself transferred with one of the comic monsters and he actually did turned into it. Luckily, Flabber survived that"

"No surprise there, mate. He´s dead already!" Ezio snickered.

"Haven´t thought in that"

"For sure but I guess the poor laddie had enough!" the wolf went back to his thoughts.

"So, what can we do?"

"No idea" they suddenly heard sounds from outside. The Crustaceans were approaching the house. "Oh, man! Dad burnt it!"

"Can these guys just come another day?" Drew looked through the curtains.

"We can´t let them know about Flabber or else..." Jo glanced at her friend with concern.

"Yeah, they might try kidnap or something worse"

"We won´t let'em" One growled.

"Borgo´s in the backyard, One. If they get close, he will splash them like roaches!" said Ezio.

"Yeah!" barked the armadillo.

"Who´s Borgo?"

"Cousin! Cousin!" shouted Frankie.

"It ain´t your cousin and you know that! Borgo is a giant golem" said Mums.

"He´s one of Jack´s stars" added the vampire. Flabber started then to whimper.

"We can´t let Blue pain like this, lads. We gotta tell Jack"

"How?"

"I dunno"

"Madsen was here a while ago" Drew remembered.

"Then, maybe he will warn Jack. He probably has seen those twerps coming this way"

"I hope you're right" the boy sighed.

"OK! Let´s teach those dork-heads a lesson!" Ezio was now showing his sharp jaws.

"Fang, ye take care of Flabb while we run those lads out of town!"

"You got it"

"Time for fun!"

* * *

'Run those lads out of town' is a quote from Cait Sith in Dirge of Cerberus.

Time to kick butt!


	7. So Far From Home (Part I)

Author´s note: We move on with this story and into the flames!

* * *

**7\. So Far From Home (Part I)**

Nukus wasn´t expecting such welcome committee and he surely regretted his decision of attacking the house. One and his two partners spared no-one. Drew got even scared when he saw the huge wolfman tearing apart the Wormtanks with his bare hands. Roland was busy keeping Horribelle at bay but she didn´t have time enough to avoid Ezio´s sharp claws and poisoned bite. And not only that. The gigantic Borgo is a huge golem made out of stone, wood, eve and flesh with a few metallic pieces. His job is to guard the Borgo Pass in Romania and he surely is up to the task as he teared Nukus army with his large arms. Jack had taught them well.

"Nobody messes up with Flavius and walks away in one piece. That´s a promise" the golem spoke in his deep voice with his heavy accent.

"If you give us the phasm, you can go back to your ringmaster and no one gets hurt" Nukus lifted his sword.

"He! You touch him and you will get more than just hurt".

"You gotta admit that he can´t be Frankenbean´s cousin. Is far more scarier than him" said Jo and the three kids agreed.

"Then, no bargain! Finish those freaks!"

"The only done for freaks that I see are you weaklings!" Borgo hit the ground with all his might opening a large gap on the earth than swallowed all the tanks and enemies on its way. Vilor and Horribelle were now scared to death. That giant was not to underestimated.

The racket made the Hillhurst crew come to out to the porch and smile.

"Ha! See? I knew dere vas no danger with Vorgo around!" Fangula looked proud. "No stranger has ever dared to fight him in the pass"

"Hell yeah!" Mums nodded.

"Cousin, cousin!"

"Seriously, Frankie" the mummy grunted.

"Rarararara"

"You got it. If Vorgo dealed with Nukus, the Crustaceans vould be long gone!"

"Too bad he´s too busy"

"Crud"

"Hey, vhere´s that little creep?" they looked around. Little Ghoul had not left her hideout.

"She´s probably sulking in the basement. As ALWAYS!"

"Vell, she's missing all the fun"

XXX

Meanwhile, Flabber was still resting in the couch when he felt someone beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Little Ghoul staring at him.

"Why are you hiding things?"

"I dunno what you are talking about" he winced.

"Oh, c´mon. A four-armed werewolf? A giant golem? Jack doesn´t just pick up lost defenceless creatures, does he? He has an army under the big top"

"Don´t be stupid. Jack does not need to conquer anything" the phasm felt his own forehead. He was still burning. "We were and still are, far from home"

"Sure but, I still have my doubts about this"

"I think I don´t need to remind you that you already knew Jack thanks to your dear brother. You told me the same night we let you stay"

"Yeah, and the same night I knew that all those goons know the story or at least, part of it"

"I told you guys so you would be prepared"

"For what?"

"Jack NEVER leaves empty-handed" Flabber was dead serious.

"Always picks up someone or something, right? Now that´s interesting. I wonder if he already knows that you are here. If he´s smart, he will just wash out those Crustacean fools and take you along"

"Would that make you happy?"

"Nothing else would"

"Now I know why Challenging ignored you"

"Well, at least I wasn´t playing Mirror-Mirror with him, was I?" they heard the battle sounds. "And FYI, I´m not letting you sleep until you tell me everything"

"Don´t push me or else"

"Or else what? You are too weakened to defend yourself" she was clearly smiling.

"I warn ye"

"And I answer"

* * *

Short one to make road for a second part.

Thanks for reading, guys!


	8. So Close to Hell (Part II)

Author´s note: Hehehe. Never Piss Off A Phasm.

* * *

**8\. So Close To Hell (Part II)**

"Well, at least I wasn´t playing Mirror Mirror with him, was I?" they heard the battle sounds. "And FYI, I´m not letting you sleep until you tell me everything"

"Don´t push me or else"

"Or else what? You are too weakened to defend yourself" she was clearly smiling.

"I warn ye"

"And I answer"

"Little Ghoul..."

"Oh, am so scared. The phasm is cheesed off! Oh, poo! Face it, Blue! You ain´t scary at all. Always savin' the humans, acting happy or like an idiot, cowering when the Crustaceans appear" she did had a point but Flabber felt his blood boiling.

"Says the same monster that hides 24 hours a day in the basement"

"Hu! So, what? You ain´t a monster and hardly act as a ghost save for appearing and disappearing from time to time. You miss being human, say it! Even if those fools don´t say it out loud, they know this"

"Stop it"

"You like those kids too much and that´s why you don´t take away their powers. Acting as you were their father... But wait, ye also feel guilty cuz you don´t want them to get hurt"

"Stop it!"

"And you are scared of Jack! Cowering inside this house like a pathetic..."

"I SAID STOP!" Flabber stood up all of a sudden. The whole house began to shake as it had became real haunted, the pictures moved and turned, the phasm himself looked bigger, darker and scarier than ever. The ghost could even feel the battle going outside and for the first, he felt outside the house but only to tear apart Nukus army. After a few seconds, Flabber was back to himself and feeling all woozy, he felt back into the couch with a sigh. "Flabamolly!"

"You-you..." Little Ghoul was scared stiff. Was that just now really Flabber? The always caring, nice and gentle ghost had just went all creepy like.

"I told ye to drop it"

"Hiiii" she had heard that phasms have a deep bond with the place they haunt but never something like that. Did Jack knew?

"What is going on in here?" Mums got in all troubled. "An earthquake?"

"Flab, vhy aren´t you asleep?"

"We, uh, we're just talking about a few things" Little Ghoul let out a nervous smile.

"Yeah, right. Get back to sleep, Blue. And you, Miss No Good, get back to your rat hole or I´ll kick you back myself!" she ran back to her room. "Well that was fast"

"Rararara"

"What´s that, Wolfie?"

"He says dat the vhole house looks shaken"

"No kidding" Mums looked around. "Shaken in short terms, call it head over heels and you have it"

"Am sorry, guys" Flabber felt again the pain from his stomach.

"Ha! Now you're going to tell me that you did this"

"What if I actually did?"

"Suuure. And Pharaoh´s got a new ferrari. Pleease"

"How are the guys?"

"Great. Nukus must have anger some old curse cuz he´s having the worst day of his life"

"Glad to hear it" the phasm went back to sleep.

"Does not sound convinced"

"Do you think he really did this mess?"

"Flabber? Mr. No Dust In My House? Never!" they all heard a whimper. "Besides, he hardly can stand"

"Still, it´s veird! Vy voogity!"

"Rarara"

"Volfie says that now maybe a good time to try talk to Jack"

"Agreed"

"Jack, Jack!"

"Ok" they all agreed and stared at Art who has drawing by the window. "Hey, Mr. Wonder Pencil. Time to work!"

"What do you want now?" Fortunes lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you see where is the circus?"

"Sure. And I could deliver a message if..."

"If what?"

"There WASN'T A HUGE BATTLE AT OUR DOOR? Perhaps?"

"Ups" it was true.

"What can we do? Nukus is displaying all his...?" a sudden noise catched their attention. It sounded like digging but, from where did...? "A mole?" Hu? A small furry face popped out from under the carpet. "Talking about weird"

"You rang?"

"DID NOT!" the monsters barked.

"Sorry!" he hid back for a few seconds but came out again. "I didn´t mean to cause all this. My name´s Diz and Mr. Madsen send me to see how were things" they were all surprised to see that it was a hedgehog with with big mole paws. "And by the looks of it, this is gone ugly. Hey, Blue!" the phasm didn´t answer him. "Oh, sorry. So, hu. Can I help you with something?" the monsters and Art looked at each other.

"Actually, if you can send a message to Jack and tell him that Flabber´s sick like a dog"

"Yeah!"

"Sure. I´ll do it right away and bring help!" he jumped back into his hole. "Anything else?"

"Hmm. Popcorn?"

"Is it really a good time?" Diz frowned.

"Hey, you asked" Fangula smirked.

"Ouff, all right" the hedgehog disappeared through the tunnel.

"I thought they had mighty and huge animals in the circus" muttered Mums.

"And they do" answered Flabber in a weak voice.

"Sleep!"

"Can't. Who was that talking?"

"A rat called Diz was just here"

"Hedgehog!" growled the phasm.

"Whatever! Get back to sleep!"

"I can´t. Not with this pain, anyway" he had a hand on his middle.

"Vell, that Diz vill surely take his time to..." there was a loud sound coming from the ground.

"You were saying?" Flabber mocked.

"Wow"

"He said help and he brings it. Diz always keeps his word" the phasm smiled.

"Hey, guys!" the hedgehog reappeared.

"Well, that was fast!"

"I know my tunnels like my spiky back"

"You said you were bringing help" frowned Mums while Diz was handing a big bowl of popcorn to the vampire.

"Aye" a loud roar was heard and the house shook like a jelly. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the reason why the Earth moves round" a huge shadow covered the house and the fields.


	9. From the Depths

Author´s note: After some thinking, I'm gonna give this story a real mystery to chew on. Enjoy, guys! And thank u so much for the reviews!

* * *

**9\. From the Depths**.

The earthquake shook the whole place. Jo rose her eyes and gasped with horror. From under the earth, a gigantic white snake had appeared still covered with large pieces of soil and trees that couldn´t hide the several feathers in its body and a few faint yellow spots that matched its scary lemon eyes. The roar made everyone jump. What was that beast and where did it come from?

"Attack!" Nukus tried to keep the order among his ranks but the viper stroke with such speed and accuracy that they were soon running in panic.

"Ha! Take that!" Mums and the others were overjoyed.

"Vorth the popcorn!" Fangula smiled and turned towards Flabber. "Hey, Fla... Where did he go?"

"Hu?!" they all turned and saw that the phasm had suddenly got up. "He can´t go far, he´s way too weak"

"Perhaps vut I have a vad feeling vout dis"

"Rararararrr"

"Even Volfie agrees vith me!"

"Take it easy, guys" Fortunes decided to go look for him but the monsters didn´t allow it.

"Parlour" intervened Frankie.

"Good idea. Perhaps he´s with his dear organ. He! Scaredy cat"

"I have my doubts" the vampire went thoughtful.

XXXX

Flabber sighed. It was true that he was still weak but he had to use what little strength he had left to stay a little away from Jormungard. The giant snake was no enemy but the phasm knew that it was best to keep the distances from Jack´s pet. He smiled to himself remembering the first time he stood before the Great Earth Realm Dragon-Snake, Jormungard or Midgardsormen... Flabber almost pee his pants until the gentle giant let out his soft breath on him. (Author´s note: A lot like Hiccup´s first meeting with the White Bewilderbeast in HTTYD2, cuz Jormungard and that dragon are pretty similar).

Flabber slowly walked back until he heard some rustling from the bookshelves. There was someone looking through his book and when he saw who it was, he couldn´t believe his eyes.

"Hu? Taz? Is that really you?" the figure turned around and faced him for a few seconds before running to him to give Flabber a hug. "What the Flab are you doing here?"

"Flavius! Oh, I was so worried. I had to see you and make sure that you were ok and out of this..."

"Organ, yeah"

"Oh, It´s so great" Madame Tassel "Taz" was the circus clairvoyant and a beautiful woman of Flabber´s age that always hit the mark with her predictions. "I told Jack that you were safe and with three lovely darlings. And ready, for sure, to take on again our big quest"

"Taz, I..."

"The Wolf will soon be ours, dear. I´m sure that even Mirko will love the idea"

"That is why you were messing with me books, right?" he frowned.

"I was just making sure. Why are you not happy to see me?"

"Cuz we seriously need to talk about that quest"

"Flavius, please. We better go back before..."

"I can´t leave the house"

"We..." a big roar was again heard. The walls of the room seemed to take shape and before long, Jormungard´s large head was inside and staring at both. The large scar on his upper lip gave out his broken fang.

"Gard..."

"..." the reptile smiled at the phasm and snorted some air to mess up Flabber´s hair.

"Jack send you, right?" he put his hair style back in place with a smile.

"(Head nod)" Jormungard let out his tongue which was slighty broken and snarled at Taz.

"And you know about...?" Flabber pointed around the room and the snake breathed again on the ghost but this time, he was hissing something. The phasm felt as if a heavy shackle had been put away from him. "It´s time, right?"

"It´s ok, I can do this" intervened Taz and Gard growled.

"No. He will. We need to talk. Just the two"

"And what about your friends?"

"I´ll see to that" Flabber smiled and walked towards the snake´s mouth feeling no fear. Gard opened wide and let him sit on his tongue before closing and heading back towards the circus. Fangula and the others were still looking for him but at least, the battle was over and his dear beetleborgs were safe. Art was making sure of that. "For a moment there, I feared the worst"

"_You should trust me more, little blue_" Gard´s voice echoed all around his mouth.

"I know. I´m sorry. Now what gets me is Taz"

"_She´s up to no good, again_" snorted the snake.

"Yeah, but why now? I don´t get it. I thought she was over all that by now"

"_You haven´t told the kids the whole thing, have you?_"

"I tried but, I feared they wouldn´t understand" he lied back and rested. "Is too complicated"

"_Kids these days are smart_" smiled Jormungard.

"I know but..."

"_Playing dad again?_"

"All I want is to keep them safe. Nukus and his troop are one thing but when it comes to the circus and all the things about the spirits and so on, is far too deep for them"

"_Perhaps but, I still say that is just a matter of telling and explaining. Oh, well. Taz is one strange character and will surely talk the kids into this_" the snake snorted as he finally reached the big top.

"That is exactly why I must talk to Jack" Flabber waited until the mouth was open. Before him stood the whole crew of Mysteria (save for those still in the house) and in front of all, Jack himself. The ring master, who was the size of an eight year old, wore his trade mark wide brim hat and kept his scared left eye closed but seemed happy to see the phasm. "Master, I have finally come home to you"

"Yes, you have. And we have a lot to talk about" he smiled caressing the black cobra on his shoulders.

* * *

The relationship between Flabber and Jack is one to see in detail.

More to come!


	10. Dark Horse

**10\. Dark Horse**

The kids were exhausted but turned the whole manor upside down searching for Flabber until Wolfie brought the gorgeous Madame Tassel to the parlour. She looked desperate and had tears running down her cheeks.

"I´m so glad you are all right, children. I saw it all in my crystal ball and was all worried" she smiled.

"You use a crystal ball?"

"I´m Madame Tassel, Mysteria´s clairvoyant. The one who taught Flavius how to see through the fog"

"Wait, Flavius?" the three looked at each other. "You mean Flabber? You taught him how to use his crystal ball?"

"Who else could? Jack dislikes them because he can see through his magical eye" the lady was already known by the monsters.

"Hey, I remember you. Flabber was all nuts about you and Mirko" Mums pointed out.

"Indeed. And you vere alvays talking avout somethink called 'The Vulf'"

"So true, dear Count. Flavius and I have been searching for centuries for that creature"

"You mean Wolfie?" Drew pointed at the werewolf.

"No. We mean the Big Bad Wolf" Tassel smiled. (AN: Something like this: art/Finale-3-121798064 by Endling). "The biggest and most bloodiest creature on earth. A large beast that seems to be made of black smoke, missing an eye, honey voice and as deadly as a cobra´s poison. No made up fool like those nowadays fairy tales but the one of the old which ate naughty children and people, spreading darkness and death where he went. Flavius and I wanted to end his reign of terror"

"He! Keep dreaming! Nobody can hold down that thing!" Mums snickered.

"Cuz it has no mortal body. But we once had a plan and we still have it. But now, Flavius is in danger. He has been taken to Jack. The Ringmaster won´t have mercy"

"We must save Flabber!"

"From who?" chimed a voice and they all saw Little Ghoul. "Jack? Jack adores his pupil and would never harm him"

"Hello? He trapped Flabber in the organ"

"And your point is? Jack is weird, sometimes a bit harsh but always does things for a reason"

"Hate to admit it but she´s right, you know?" Fangula nodded.

"I dunno" Roland and Drew looked at each other.

"We have to go to the circus, sooner or later" Arts wasn´t convinced either.

"We three will go this evening with my parents. We can meet then"

"Thank u so much, young ones. I will see to Flavius, I promise" Madame Tassel smiled warmly and both the boys were relieved but not Jo. Something was off, not right. "See you then" the woman joined his circus partners and returned to the big top.

"Well, at least we know we have friends in there" Drew lied back.

"I don´t like her" Jo frowned.

"Were two" Ghoul folded her arms.

"C´mon, girls. Why not? She´s an old friend of Flabber"

"Not in the way you guys think. Madame Tassel IS the clairvoyant, true, but she´s also a strange ghost. She wanted to be a phasm and is the same age as Flabs but, her past is too dark. Whenever she was around and even now, Blue acted weird, like under a spell, under her command and Jack did not like that. When he snapped out of it, he seemed sad, my brother told me. Flabber and her might be friends but, even if it is with a small part of his heart, Blue hates and fears that woman. So, if you guys go tonight, eyes open cuz she´s like a snake in the grass"

"She´s nice"

"Yeah but, when Mysteria was here forty years ago, all she did was read Flabber´s books over and over not get him out of the organ. Taz only cares for her Wolf thing"

"But why? If she´s bad, why destroy the biggest monster of all?"

"Vho knows? Vut in case you haven´t noticed, she vas happy to see you three"

"I hope those are just figures" Roland and Drew swallowed.

"I got a better question. If Jack´s the good guy, why did he put Flabber in the organ?" Jo went thoughtful.

XXXX

Jack was thoughtful. Flabber had finished his tale and now, the Ringmaster had many questions in mind.

"Why didn´t you told me about the letter?"

"I feared that someone else, the author, might read it" the phasm was feeling the pain again.

"He wrote you, or better say, he threatened you because you said you were quitting the quest for the Big Bad" Jack kept his scarred eye closed.

"I´ve been feeling ill ever since" Flabber felt the increasing puncturing.

"Voodoo or something like it?"

"That would explain why the pain comes and goes over and over. But..."

"Flavius, do you have any idea of what day is today?"

"No" it was getting difficult to stay awake with the drowsy feeling and the stomach ache.

"It´s your deathday. The anniversary of your death" it was true. "Your body is remembering what happened but why...?" Jack saw his pupil barely holding back a painful moan. The phasm could hear screaming in his mind from the past. "Perhaps you do remember"

"What? It's just a stupid nightmare" he tried to smile.

"Nightmare or memory?" their eyes met. "Stop fighting. Let it flow"

"For the first time, in ten thousand years, I'm scared to death, Jack. Cuz I'm afraid of what I might find"

"You know why I took you in?" the Ringmaster smiled. "Cuz you were full of life. You had a horrible death and everyone kept on telling you that the best thing to do was to forget and close your eyes. But you didn´t. All the people I asked about you, told me so, that you loved life and were willing to do anything to have a reason to go on. I liked that and I still do. You have caused chaos by bringing those monsters from the comics but, I can see in your eyes that you know you´re responsible and will do anything to put things back to place. You´ve grown up, my boy, and that´s good. You will come home when it´s time but I want you to know that there´s a reason why I put you in the organ"

"There is?"

"Indeed. You´ll find it out soon enough. My dear Soothsayer and I talked it over quite a few times" Jack´s smile captured Flabber´s attention. The Soothsayer was a female Sable Antelope who helped Jack with her predictions and kept Taz at bay. A sharp pain in his belly made him double back when it reached his chest. He felt as if his body was rejecting the very same magic that sustained it. Flabber tried to stand up but his legs gave away. Luckily, Jack had seen that and easily kept him up with one hand while the rest of the circus crew came running.

"I can´t breathe"

"Stop fighting. Let it flow" the Ringmaster repeated and the phasm´s world went black around him.

"_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_"

* * *

Jack was inspired basically by Earl P. Sidebottom 'The Phantom' from Flying Rhino Junior High, but also by Endling´s Oliver Alptraum and Big Bad, and MagpieFreak´s Lucifer Mephistofeles from "Circus of Pandemonium" (all in deviantart, including my dear Earl) as well, as the music group Duendelirium (look for them in Youtube, you´ll thank me later).

Lyrics belong to Katy Perry.

Who´s really the bad guy, our Dark Horse?

And the Wolf?

Stay tuned!


	11. Daddy's Girl

Author's note: I've been doing some thinking and re-reading marionut247's stories and I really think Jo was the closest one to Flabber.

* * *

**11\. Daddy's Girl**

Riding back towards their home, Jo was restless. What if Jack really had something stashed for Flabber? What if the Ringmaster wanted the phasm back in his crew and was not taking a no for an answer? Huuu! She couldn´t take it anymore. Pretending that she had left something in Hillhurst, Jo went as fast as she could towards the circus. She was almost there when she saw something or better, someone in the road. The brakes screeched but the bike didn´t touched the man who Jo recognized at once... The violin man.

"If I knew you could ride this fast, I would have ask you to be my taxi" he snickered. "And where´s the fuego, the fire, princesa? Cuz I see none"

"I need to go to the circus"

"Really?"

"My best friend´s in trouble!"

"All right, all right. Tranquila. Geez. Here let me help you" the man walked her to the big top. Jo was breathless to see how big it was and the many colourful tents around it filled with performers, animals and strange objects. "What was your friend´s name again?"

"Flabber"

"Ok. Then you must look for a little purple tent near the big top. It has an old picture of him when he performed here with the circus and the inside is pretty interesting"

"Great but, how did you...?" he was gone. "Wow" Jo walked through the place but there was no sign of the mentioned place. Was she in the wrong side?

"You seem a little lost" said a whispering voice. (A bit like Burton's Chess but with Benedict Cumbertacht voice)

"Just a little" the girl tried to see who was talking.

"Huhuhuhu. Interesting but, perhaps I can be of some assistance to you, my dear" Jo saw then that it was a black cobra with several feathers.

"Really?"

"For real. Follow me"

"Uh, you don´t know what I´m looking for"

"Then, do please tell. I hate making young ladies wait"

"I´m looking for a friend. His name´s Flabber"

"Hmm" he seemed not to know him so Jo started to look sideways. "Is he dressed like Elvis with sideburns and blue skin? A phasm with the utmost comical sense of all?"

"That´s the one"

"Huhuhu" he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared not far from her. "Coming?" the cobra slided gently through the grass. "People in this circus know him as Flavius"

"Why?"

"Because that´s his real name, my dear. Yours?"

"Jo. Josephine McCormick"

"Beautiful. Mine´s Nazo and I´m one of Jack´s loyal companions" the snake hissed.

"Is Jack mad at Flabber?"

"Why would he do such thing, darling one?"

"Well, he put Flabber in the organ, didn´t he?"

"Indeed but, things sometimes more than what they are"

"Oh" she remembered the words of his violin friend.

"Perhaps you should ask your ghostly friend about his past. He has told you too little, my pet"

"You can´t know that"

"..." Nazo didn´t answer. After a while, they reached a blue and red tent quite close to the big top that had a big and old advertisement "The Blue Wonder". It was Flabber, all right, but he seemed even younger. "And, here we are, mademoiselle" he slided through the door and Jo followed. What was inside left her stunned. The tent was bigger in the inside and it was filled with lots of colourful toys, puppets, strange-looking trinkets, photos and other singular objects (Pretty much like Howl´s room from the Howl's Moving Castle). Resting on the purple bed was Flabber with a beautiful looking woman dressed in light blue.

"Flab..." Jo tried to shout but the lady hushed. "Sorry"

"That´s Mirko. Say hello to our guest"

"(Smile)"

"Hi. I came to see how was Flabber"

"(Puts mouth to say Ouh)" the singer smiled and gestured the girl to get closer.

"I love the place"

"(Points at the phasm)"

"My guess exactly. Is he ok?"

"(Several gestures)"

"Tired?" Mirko nodded. "Poor thing" they didn´t noticed Nazo hiding under the cloth.

"(Seems to say he will wake up soon)"

"I hope so" they waited for a few minutes until the phasm´s eyes began to open. "Flabber?"

"Jo?" his voice was a bit weak but he smiled when he saw both. "Now I'm sure that am in heaven. I missed you"

"(Smile)" Mirko welcomed him with a kiss.

"Now that´s `Good Morning, New York´" he sniggered. "Where are the guys?"

"Home. I´ll see them later at the door"

"..."

"I know I shouldn´t have come but I was worried sick, and you..."

"Am the one´s sorry, baby cakes. But it´s ok. I'm glad you are all right"

"So, hu, this is your tent?"

"Indeed"

"I absolutely and freaking love it! It really is your style"

"Thanks, hun. I couldn´t take it all to Hillhurst cuz I wanted to leave something here"

"Well, again, it´s totally you"

"You know what, Mirko? I think I know now what this tent was missing... It was missing children"

"(Smiles)"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It feels better with you inside" Flabber smiled. "Fang used to say that this was too childish for a grown up like me"

"Flab, you will always be Peter Pan to me"

"Thank u so much, baby cakes"

"(Gestures)" Mirko is saying something.

"Really?"

"What´s she saying?" asked the girl.

"Jack wants me to perform to night for the good times"

"You would? But..."

"It´s ok, Jo. Jack knows I'm sick and surely has thought on that. Besides, I need to recover my touch"

"That's great"

"And if you guys are watching is win win" he winked.

"Then we will make sure to be there"

"Flabtastic! But you better not be late"

"Ok. You sure you're all right?"

"I'll be as fine as a whistle" they both smiled and Jo went back home after giving him a hug and a quick kiss in the cheek. "You know what? I have a soft spot for that girl but I never knew what I was for her. And for once, I think I know what people mean when they say `Daddy's Girl´"

"..." Mirko seemed to understand and did some gesture.

"Ok, am not her dad but I really think that's how they feel when they see their children grow up. It´s weird, really, scary too but also feels good to know that no matter how much they grow up, they still care just like when they were little"

"(Humming)"

"I think I could use a lullaby for a nap right now" Flabber was feeling all sleepy again.

"(Light kiss)" Mirko sang to herself gently.

"Ligero Y Libre

como un tul

un velo

En el cielo azul

Divino y calmo

sobre el mar

volando el pájaro es un rey

Sus ojos miran el mundo triste

Su alma llora de compasión

La bella soledad

_Legere et douce _

_A en pleurer _

_L'ivresse _

_de pouvoir s'envoler _

_Diamantes de lune _

_Sur l'eau qui dort _

_C'est ton chemin de conquistador _

_Tes yeux ne voient que la bleu du ciel _

_La terre a pose des chaines a tes ailes _

_La terre a pose des chaines a tes ailes _

_Pour te garder pres d'ell_"

Jo drove home and didn't complain when her mother scolded her for taking so long. The woman was worried but in the end, reminded her daughter to have fun in the circus and how much she loved her. Jo smiled and Drew smiled, but what the girl was really thinking to herself was that for the first time after many years, she had felt again what it was to have a father.

"_But I still love you even stronger_

_Only if it is in another way_

_Daddy, daddy_

_Needing you is natural_

_And when you're down and low_

_Then I will be there_

_'Cause you can trust in me_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll always be my daddy's girl_

_'Cause that is the way it was meant to be_

_I'll always be my daddy's girl_

_'Cause that is the way it was meant to be_"

Meanwhile, Mirko was seeing to Flabber with the aid of her sisters: the dark dressed Valsapena who looked at the many toys with a sad expression of longing while the white dressed Alegria, with her long wavy hair, watched the sleeping phasm with a dreamy and hoping expression, knowing that her dear phasm was smiling in dreams and diving into the happiness of having friends like that little girl.

* * *

Songs belong to Cirque du Soleil and Emilia.

Hope you enjoy!


	12. Looking for the Stars

**12\. Looking for the Stars.**

As the day walked away, Jack watched over the whole show that was about to arrive when he heard a loud hiss. Nazo was irritated by some reason so the Ringmaster followed him to Flabber´s tent where the phasm seemed to be stuck in one of his horrid visions.

"There's nothing I can do bout it" Jack sighed.

"Yes, there is" smiled the dark cobra. The little man frowned but finally smiled. They sat down while Jack searched his pockets and Flabber, covered in sweat, was fighting his way out of the dark. The Ringmaster took out a small jar filled with some golden sand and waited as he watched his pupil toss and turn in his sleep. The phasm was remembering the day after the first battle. Jo, Drew and Roland had just left the house and he was alone with the monster gang.

"_I can't velieve they really put you out of the organ_"Fangula stared at him. The monsters were still soaking in the idea that he was out.

"_Well, believe it!_" he felt the happiest being on Earth. Those kids were surely something special.

"_We should have eaten those brats when we had the chance_" Mums grunted. _"Am not implying that it's bad that you're out but face it!_"

"_You touch those kids and the last thing you'll know is that you're dust_" Flabber went back to his organ playing. Some time later, after the fall of Vexor, Fangula went straight to the point with him.

"_I can´t believe you are it again_" the phasm growled.

"_And ve can´t velieve vhat you are doing_"

"_Say, what? I ain´t doing anything wrong_"

"_Oh, yeah? Well, guess what. You are getting soft because of those kids_" Mums almost hit him.

"_They are my friends, in case you airheads haven´t notice_"

"_Ve thought you vould just stay as a distant friend and eventually, end up everything. Vut no. You had to grow fond of those vratts, love dem as if they vere yours_"

"_Rarararararara"_

"_Gone soft, too soft!_"

"_Can´t you guys get it?I´m not some heartless monster! I can´t just pretend that those kids are not important! They have helped me a lot and really care about me!_" as an answer, Frankie grabbed the phasm from the collar with one hand and smashed him against the wall. Flabber grasped the giant´s hand while trying to recover his breath.

"_Vell, in case you haven´t notice, YOU are dead! Your place is vith us, not vith dose human vratts! You are a phasm, for Vathory´s blood! Snap out of it, Flab!_"

"_You have to scare their witts out of them, not praise them and love them!_" Mums growled along with Wolfie.

"_Flabber not human!_"

"_I... can´t! True I´m a... phasm! Dead and all! But..._" the fist tightened.

"_Flabber bad!_" Frankie squeezed harder and the ghost's face went dark purple.

"_Frankie, that´s enough. You are choking him!_" said Fang and the phasm was released into the ground. "_You vant to protect dose kids? Fine. Vut count us out of dis_"

"_Yeah!_" they all went back to their rooms leaving Flabber to grief. On the day the letter arrived, he knew that the monster gang was worried about him. They hid it, of course, but they were concerned after his experience with Challenging. Flabber read the threatening text and threw it into the fire. He wanted to do nothing with the Wolf anymore. "_Old lover?_" asked Mums with a snicker.

"_Not really_" a lot of smoke came out of the burning paper and Flabber began to cough hard.

"_Just great! Frankie, open the window for Ra's sake!_"

"_Fire bad!_"

"_Yeah, yeah. JUST DO IT!_" Fangula and Mums roared. A few minutes later, the room was clear of smoke but the phasm felt strange, dizzy. It was then when he started to feel the pain in his stomach and chest. "_Ha! That will teach you not to burn letters_" the mummy snickered but stopped when he saw Flabber bending in pain as his heart crashed against his ribs like a stone. "_Uh, Flab?_"

"_Are you all right?_" the vampire put his hand on the ghost shoulder and in just seconds, the phasm passed out. Wolfie went mad with concern, Frankie almost tore the poor ghost's limbs, Fang and Mums carried him to the couch and Little Ghoul listened for any sign of recovering.

"_This isn't funny!_"

"_He ain't faking it, you idiots! We have to do something!_" Ghoul looked around.

"_Like what?!_"

"_Ve can't just call the kids, they vould killed us_" Fangula covered Flabber with his red cape.

"_Then who?_"

"_I know who but, we better hurry! Fangs, you're up!_"

"Vhy me?"

"_Oh, I dunno. Cuz you are the more human like? Wolfie doesn´t talk, Mums would scare everyone around, just like me, and sending Frankie is stupid!_" Little Ghoul had a point.

"_All right, all right. Ve right vack!_"

"_Hurry up, will ye?_"

"_So, uh... Who do we call?_" asked the vampire.

"_Arts, obviously! He'll know what to do!_"

"_On my vay!_" Fang ran to the door. The memory faded and Flabber found himself lost in the dark again. Sensing this, Jack poured some of his sand in his hand and gently blew it in the phasm's face. His apprentice went into a deeper and peaceful sleep.

"What are we going to do with him?" Nazo hissed.

"He needs time to put those jerks back in the comics but he will. Sooner or later, he'll be back with us"

"And the Wolf topic?"

"All under control. But for now, don't you forget this. You've been naughty, Nazo. Too naughty"

"I know. Couldn't help myself"

"We need him to understand not to coward back!"

"He'll come to us. Promise"

"He better or you will have a big mess to clean!" Jack growled.


	13. Into the Dark

**13\. In the Dark**

The three kids met at the entrance of the circus. Alegria smiled at them and got closer to have a good look of them. Roland's parents were picking Nano from the store so they had a lot of time to see the place and look for the phasm.

"Evening, little ones" the woman smiled. "If you are looking for Blue, he's still asleep"

"Is he all right?"

"A bit weak but Jack's got him covered. I'm Alegria, by the way. It's great to meet you three" she warmly smiled.

"You are Mirko's sister, right?" Drew remembered.

"Aye. Me and my sisters are very close to Blue. He's such a nice person and always making us smile"

"We're glad to meet you too. Do you know where Madame Tassel is?"

"Not really but, she's been acting real weird this afternoon"

"Meaning?"

"She's been roaming through the storing tent for a long while and I've heard her talking to someone. Taz is up to something" Alegria seemed concerned. "Is not that I don´t like her but, I've never seen her acting like this"

"We'll talk to her. When does the show start?"

"When my sister sings. You will hear it from all corners around"

"Great. Say, hu. Is your sister really Flabber's girlfriend?" Drew whispered.

"They felt in love at the first sight but you would be surprised. He has tried hitting me on a few times" that surely made the trio feel embarrassed. "He's a lady killer, he can't help it, but in a good sense. Flab just knows what women want but for him, Mirko's number one"

"Well, that's a relief"

"That explains why there are THREE Pippettes" Roland muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" Alegria rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, never mind. Where's Flabber's tent?"

"See that purple flag with the the F shining in the night?"

"Uh, yes" it actually could be seen from a far distance.

"That's his"

"Ok, thanks. Guess, we'll see you at the show"

"Be careful, ok?"

"We will" nodded Jo and they headed for the tent. However and much to their dismay, it was dark and empty. Where was Flabber?

"What happened here?"

"I dunno" they looked around but found nothing.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that we should find that storage top?" Roland watched as Jo grabbed the bed sheets with a frightened expression.

"Because that is our only clue" Drew sighed.

XXX

Flabber moaned and opened his eyes. He was taken aback by what he saw. He was in a cage in the storage top and someone was outside, with a smirk in his face. The phasm whimpered for he was still too weak.

"Oh, poor, poor Blue. Alone and trapped" cooed the mysterious figure. "You are so doomed. You have no idea of how long I've been waiting for this. Waiting for you to be out of that stupid organ and completely defenceless. And then, like a gift from heaven, someone puts you in here when you barely can stand up as if I had wished it" the smirk widened. "I must have some fairy godmother"

"Why you..." he tried to get up but the pain prevented him from doing so.

"Tonight, I shall do a favour to this world and to myself. I will finish something I started eons ago. I had my chance a hundred years ago but Jack had to ruined it, putting you in that pipe piano"

"I dunno what you're talkin'about"

"Hu! You don't remember, do you?"

"What? Your bad breath?"

"Do you remember your death? How did you became a phasm?" the figure kneeled next to him. "You can hide that scar all you want under the coat, shirt and belt but I bet it's still there" a hand was pressed in his middle and Flabber could only cry in pain. "You really live to the word, flabby" a white and almost hard to see line was drawn under his ribs. He winced. He did remembered that, too well. On the night he died, his murderer stabbed with a small dagger filled with runes. It's true that when he was alive, he had been drawn towards magic but it was blade which made his magic course through his veins with the yellow dust. Now it was obvious why did his body rejected the magic, it was digging up the pain of that night. "To make a phasm, you need to kill by magic and preserve your victim's soul at all costs. You also need someone good at heart, someone like you. And the second thing is to make sure that he reaches the phasm home"

"He! Sounds to me that you just did me a favour"

"Really? Well, do you recall what happened then?" a sharp pain went through Flabber's skull. "Of course, you do. I made sure of that"

"You, you..."

"I killed your dear little girl and used you as bait to lure the Wolf"

"..." the phasm went pale. He remembered then. It was on the first day he had been able to convince his beloved fiance to go for a walk when they saw a tent. It was a clairvoyant's and she told them their future. When Flabber did not seemed convinced, his dear love decided to wait outside. It was then when he heard about the Wolf for the first time and was invited to the quest of capturing the beast. Horrified, he left the tent but only to find his beloved lying in the grass with her heart stopped forever. Flavio, for that was his name, tried to talk again with the clairvoyant but got stabbed instead with the magic dagger. He didn't die right away. In fact, he stayed alive enough to see himself getting possessed by the Wolf and then... Flabber went pale. The clairvoyant cut off his head in order to get rid of the beast. That was why his head could be taken off his body. He was buried and send to the Seventh dimension. Due to the shock, he forgot all about it but now, he knew that his death had been just a ruse to trap the Wolf and now, his murderer was at it again. "I dunno why I just don't make you die like the dog you are"

"Cuz you are a phasm and phasms have to be kind spirits, unlike ghosts. Besides, you couldn't have hurt me even if you wanted it with all your heart"

"Hu! Sure"

"I killed you, remember? And using magic. It is thanks yo me that you are what you are, Blue boy. We are linked. I have you under a spell that makes you weak and complaint when I want"

"You send that letter and did the voodoo thing"

"It wasn't so hard to guess, was it? In case you didn't notice, I cut some of your hair while you were here in the circus. I put some in the letter and when you burnt it, that I knew you would, you hurted yourself. I used a few to keep you weak during this days and I got some when we met in the library" Flabber remembered then. "I have enough to make you suffer an eternity. All I need to do is burn it or drown it"

"You can do whatever you like with me but, YOU KILLED HER! You..."

"I needed you to grief"

"All this because of your hunt! You're freaking mad!"

"I got good advice, trust me. I mean no harm to those kids but if there's a way to trap the Wolf again inside you is through them"

"It ain't coming and you know it!"

"It WILL come. If you want those darlings to be safe, then it better work or else" the murderer walked back into the dark.

"LET ME OUT! NOW!" he cried and tried his magic but it was pointless. What could he do? Hu? He had to get to Jack somehow. Yes! He would know what to do! If only he could do it before the guys...

"Flabber?" Jo's voice rang in his ears. "Flabber!" the kids had found him.

"What happened? How did you...?" Roland kneeled near him.

"That's not important, you must get out of here and find Jack NOW!"

"But, Jack..."

"We ain´t leaving you in there" Jo cracked her knuckles.

"Please, guys. If you don't do it, we..." another cage from the top and trapped the trio. "Kids!"

"HEY!" they tried to lift it.

"Let them out! Don't do this! Please!"

"Too late, Flavio dear. The stage is set and our beast will shortly be here" ringed the voice of their enemy.

"What's that guy talking about?"

"The Wolf. You kids are the bait and I'm... I'm" he held back the tears.

"The what?"

"..." the phasm shivered like mad. "I'm the carrion!"

"WHAT?" they were confused.

"I'm going to be used as the Wolf's night suit! As his body, his host!" the kids went white. "I will be turned into a real monster!" Flabber sighed. An uneasy feeling began to take over him.

"But, what about Taz? She said she was worried about you!"

"I guess. But the Wolf hardly accepts possession cuz only a few creatures, living and dead, can bear having him inside. And I'm of them. Still if I wanted to live in Hillhurst back then to get away from the Wolf. To be free!"

"I'm going to cram that thing!" Jo was mad with anger.

"You can´t"

"Then what can we do?" they went silent. "Hey, shouldn't the show have started by now?"

"_Mi carro me lo robaron... __Estando de romería_" someone was singing. The kids looked up and saw the strange black cat lumbering on one op the support ropes. "You niños surely know how to get into the barro" he snickered with a heavy Spanish accent. "Flavio dear, ¿qué pasa, mi hijo?"

"Mad" the phasm smiled.

"I hope you gente don't mind if I had won a bit more time"

"Be my guest" Flabber was relieved. If the feline was there, then Jack did knew.

"And as for you, creepy persona, you better come out. I hate people who don't stay to clean their own mess" the cat snarled and a hooded figure stood before them. "You are bout to witness the best check mate ever done, lassie" Madsen also had traces of Scottish accent.

"And what will you do when the Wolf comes in?"

"What I do best. Patear culos. And for the record, that big bloody mutt ain't comin'this way"

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Ye are so busted, lass" Mad snarled and jumped on top of Flabber's cage.

"I got everything where I want. Jack's not here and all is set"

"Well, sorry to burst yer bubble but, no. Jack was the done to set this and guess what, hermana. Ye felt right for it!"

"He! Jack? Why would he help me? He was the whole time trying to keep Blue away from me and messing up my plans. That was why he put him in the organ and stole my chance"

"Says the woman who killed her own sister because she was jealous" those words made Flabber look up.

"Why should I have let her have everything while I was left alone to age and die?"

"I dunno. Cuz she was yer hermana, yer sis, perhaps?" Madsen moved his tail in an irritated way. "Family is bout takin' care of each other" Drew held his sister tight.

"... That doesn't matter anymore. I'm about to save the world from a bloody monster"

"At the cost of havin'more on the louse? No, thanks, lassie" the cat frowned.

"And what are you going to do about it? The phasm's down and those kids too"

"Tú observa y aprende" Mad smiled and turned to Flabber. "Say, Azul. Mind if I, ye know?"

"I dunno why you bother to ask" he held back the pain.

"Call it cortesía" the cat let out a Cheshire smile. "Ye know how Jack keeps all his performers in check, right?"

"Should I?"

"After all these years, deberías yes" Mad held up his front paws. "He does it through the names" the kids looked at each other and then to Flabber. "No performer uses his real name save for me. I just like been called Madsen but I do know that's not me own"

"So..."

"Yer real name isn't what ye think. Nor is Flavio's" the cat grinned. "But am I different story, lass. I was once and still am, a very popular being of the Highlands"

"A fairy? I don't see you using pixie dust"

"Caliente, caliente but no. It is a feared creature around those parts but because people don't understand that me job's important"

"And what was that?"

"Yer about to find out" the feline's eyes opened wide.

* * *

Over the fires, lads.

What does Mad mean and who's this hooded enemy?


	14. Crimson Oath

Author's note: And so, after the long summer… Wer'e back! Our story is not yet finished and so many questions still remain. Let's see if we can pick up the trace again.

Let's go!

* * *

**14\. Crimson Oath**

'Hu! So what are you going to do? Scare my soul out?' the enemy laughed after some long minutes. 'I don't see you showing your mighty figure to those kids'

'Very well but perhaps, I don't need it to put you in place'

'Ha!' the woman moved a finger and one of the cage's bar flew towards Flabber, trapping him against the corner and choking him hard. 'You ain't nothing but a pawn'

'Ye sure, lassie? You lied to Nazo, lied to Jormungard and everyone around with your secret thing and kept saying that you were just trying to help. Well, I think is time to end this up and write GAME OVER'

'Don't try playing hard, Mad, or your friend might end up breathless from your attitude'

'Stop playin'with me pipes, will ye, lass? Do ye really think I would come here all desarmado and without a plan?'

'And what do you plan to do, cat? Scratch me?'

'Neh! Got somethin'better for the likes of ye' he stood up and smiled. 'Feelin' lucky, lassie?'

'Wha?' the cover of the tent was blown and they all gasped as they stared at the huge black feathered cobra that stood over them. Jo recognized the beast at once. It was the snake she saw earlier and that went by the name Nazo. 'Hu... Ha? This is your surprise, cat? He was the one who helped me with this plan.

'Really now? Well what do ye say bout that, lad?'

'I think she knows that she has ignored all my warnings and so, I have no reason to help her now' the snake was furious.

'I just did what I had to'

'Suure. Ye know what? I think I'll just do the same thing' Nazo opened his mouth and snarled with his two sharp fangs shining.

'You do that and you both know what I'll do' the grasp around the phasm's neck tightened.

'Go ahead, then. No one's stopping ye' Mad raised an eyebrow.

'Ha! Look at ye both. No wonder people don't believe in creatures like you anymore and soon, they will erase another one from the list' the woman laughed and the kids called out trying anything to save their friend. 'Nothin'but legends'

'Really? Well, tell that to me big amigo, Miss Perfect' Madsen smiled and the enemy glanced in horror as the large white snake rose in the other side of the tent as big as life. 'What say ye, old chap?' Jormungard growled.

'Go to hell!" the woman shouted and the monster wrapped her in his coils and suspended his enemy down.

'Where do you think I come from?' these words came out of the snake's mouth as he showed his scarred tongue. Cold and sharp. 'Look into me eyes. I wanna see you die'

'You do that and Jack will kill ye'

'Oh, don't worry. It's a secret, remember?' Gard gave out a scary smile and she went pale. 'Just like that day when you said that you were just going to see Francis in his new home. It was a secret, was it not?'

'...' the woman went paler and Jo saw then who was under the hood but before she could spoke, the asp slowly talked again.

'What was that thing you said, "And soon, they will erase another one from the list'" he shot around her, wrapping his coils even more tighter and once it was secured in his grasp, Gard slithered down into the depths with the screaming woman. Jo, Roland and Drew knew her at once. Madame Tassel was now on her one-way travel to hell. Flabber felt unto the ground with a relieved sigh and soon, he was surrounded by his three friends. Madsen sat down and cleaned himself.

'That-that wom...son of" Jo was hysterical.

'I know. I know. But she's gone. She's gone' the phasm held them tight. After a while, the children were again at the big top's entrance waiting for the show to start while their friend was meeting with Jack behind the grand curtain. 'I'm sorry bout all this, master. I just wanted answers and all I got was trouble'

'...'

'I also want to apologize for involving the kids but, please understand. Right now they are my only family. I can't just leave them here with the Crustaceans' he gave a very low bow.

'...'

'Please, master' Flabber shut his eyes tight.

'If you don't stop whining this very instant, I will trap you back in the organ and destroy the three-key password' his cold glare made the phasm go pale.

'Yes, master'

'The show's bout to start. I need you to be ready for your number not to be crying over spilled milk. Am I clear?'

'Yes, sir'

'Then, move it. And as for your stay here, I have no problems about it as long as you fix this' he walked towards the main stage.

'Yes, master' Flabber went quiet again. The siren's voice echoed through the place, it was time to begin but he did not feel ready. [Cirque du Soleil's Mirko (Alegria)] His mind drifted slowly towards that snowy day when he first saw Mysteria. Madsen was playing his guitar and Mirko's voice floated as the wind through the forest. (Crimsom Oath by Duendelirium)

"_Silver tears fall in the dark_

_while the ancient oaks dance with empty stars_

_Naiads dive to embrace the moon_

_as the misty creatures announce The Fool_

_Crimson pigeons died at last_

_little creaky skulls rip the silent night_

_Dirty snow reveals the path_

_where the arcane seals hide away from light_"

Flabber leaned against the post and let his memories carry him into a more peaceful place. He had to smile for the audience and seem happy but, how could he do that if he felt broken and torn?

"_Wooden knocks behind the door_

_shadows in my eyes, fire in my bones_

_Azure glow invades the shack_

_Dear Wodanaz redeem my mourn_

_Beneath the monoliths, the riders crawl_"

A gentle touch reached him. Mirko was right behind him and with a warm smile in her face. She hardly spoke but there was no need. _Don't give up. Smile for me, please_. Mirko always knew how to make him happy. They shared a kiss as he walked towards the big top. Even if she had to wait until he was done with the kids, she didn't mind. All they ever wanted would come to them sooner or later.

"_I told you__  
__I told you__  
__I told you__  
__I thought of you when the thunder roared - sweet pagan litany__  
__I called your name in the pouring rain - under the tortured branches__  
__I knew you would recognise my face - despite the gloomy ages__  
__Our essence finally melt again - this was the only way_"

Madsen was playing his guitar, waiting for the audience to sit down. He seemed so peaceful and wonderful with the red paintings in his face, the top hat and the gentle smile in his face. They were now ready for the show about to begin and perhaps, for the future enemies and problems.

They had made a silent promise, an oath to be kept.


	15. Jack's Lament

Author's note: You guys are making me blush with such comments! Squeeee! Thank you all and let's move on with the story with a little chapter centered in Jack and Flabber. Maybe I didn't focus on these two but they surely share something.

Song is property of Danny Elfman and Tim Burton

* * *

**15\. Jack's Lament.**

The Ringmaster stood behind the curtain while all his crew was getting ready for the show. He could see Flavius all dressed up for his great entrance and even without showing it, Jack felt uneasy.

King of Swords, Hero to most Monsters and Villains, Head of Mysteria and Rainman... Such titles sounded empty for the first time in centuries. He, a long lived phantom with the crown of Pumpkin King and Head of Halloween for eons was now facing a new world and he felt sad.

A soft muzzle touched his hand. His loyal Marcus, the hellhound, was looking at him with confusion but all Jack could do was walk into the darkness of the big top. He needed time to clear his mind and so he did, with his only friend in the universe behind.

"_There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have see grown men give out a shriek_

_With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_"

The mist played around him and so did the shadows but, nothing seemed to comfort the ringmaster. People weren't any longer of his interest. They had become too close to things like phones, video games, zombies and cheap stuff that made his work look like dust.

"_Oh, somewhere dep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_"

Somehow, he had hoped that Flabber would understand and help him but that idea was long dead. The phasm was in many ways too far from him. Hmph! Well, at least he could still make people dream and wave under his big top, that was some relief. And not to mention his many abilities, including taking off his head and recite Hamlet with ease or scare crowds with a simple gesture.

"_I'm a master of fright and a demon of light__  
__And I'll scare you right out of your pants__  
__To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky__  
__And I'm known throughout England and France__And since I am dead, I can take off my head__  
__To recite Shakespearean quotations__  
__No animal nor man can scream like I can__  
__With the fury of my recitations_"

The good times! Sigh. If only he could take his apprentice back... Jack was in need of inspiration, a bit of hope in a world where terror is just a cheap excuse or an over-used one.

"_But who here would ever understand _

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_"

Perhaps he could talk Flabber to return sooner. But those kids... Argh! The mist covered Jack's way. The phasm was far from knowing where he was really needed or was he being selfish? Marcus whined and the ringmaster sighed again. His show was waiting but so was his heart. How was he going to survive without his main source of inspiration?


	16. The Greatest Show

Author's note: Thank u all as we are heading for the finish line. It's been great working with you people. In this two episodes I will mention several songs that will help you imagine what's going on under the big top and will not put the lyrics so they won't disturb you.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

**16\. The Greatest Show**

The three kids followed the music to the entrance of the big top where Madsen himself was standing to welcome their guests. Jo was breathless. The violin guy, his special friend, was Madsen! But wait! Wasn´t he a cat? The man said nothing and grinned to the audience like a real Cheshire Cat.

'My dear, dear friends feel so very welcome to tonight's show! Mysteria has for you the very best surprises so please, step in and do not fear!' a strange music was playing and from around the big top's center began to appear strange spirit figures and grotesque beings like skeletons, ghosts and ghouls that danced around Madsen with such fast-paced speed that people couldn't help but let out a few screams and laughter [The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature]. Madsen led them inside the big top to their seats where Jo, Drew and Roland were speechless. Sitting right next to them was the whole Hillhurst crew (save for Flabber) and what was even funnier, Roland's parents couldn't notice them for some strange reason.

'What are you guys doing here?!' whispered Drew.

'We came to see the show, just like you!' growled Mums.

'No kiddin'' Roland added.

'Hey, we have known Jack and the crew longer than you so shut your gob!' Little Ghoul screeched.

'All right, all right' they all saw Jack now standing in the center. 'Geez'

"You´re here! Yes, you are! Callou-Callay! It´s time for us now to celebrate! Let now your soul soar and your mind whirl with the magic and abilities of the CIRCUS OF THE MIST!" Jack is clearly one heck of a ventriloquist as his voice sounded through the whole place without the use of a micro and with a smile, he disappeared. In his place, there was a shadow that stood up and walked into the light. Jo and Little Ghoul let out a small fan girl squeak. Madsen was standing now, violin and bow in hand and ready to start the show. The public was under Mad's spell and so, he smiled as he pointed started playing. The voice of the beautiful Juliet along his, in her red dress, was all he need as the rest of the crew danced and played around him [Mysteria by Duendelirium]. When he was done, the dancers remained in place. There was an eerie silence.

'What the...?' Drew was starting to get confused when suddenly, a second group of dancers joined in painted as skeletons and voodoo figures. Their chant made several shadowy figures take over the big top [Scooby Doo Movie, the Demon Ritus hymn and Mojo Mansion- Maui Mallard PC version].

'Ye guys are lucky. This one's a great double act' mumbled Mums.

'What act?' Jo whispered.

'Spirit Session and Haunted Manor. It's one of Jack's specials' explained Fangula.

'It's pretty cool' Drew admitted.

'Hey, look' as the dancers moved out, Madsen was once again in the middle and playing a guitar. Fang let out a small fan scream. It was one of his favourites [Nana para un Nosferatu of Duendelirium]. Several acts followed including blind knife throwing and tight rope walking [Man with Voodoo from Scooby Doo and Cerceaux by Cirque du Soleil]. But it didn't took long before Jack was again before the audience with a wide grin in his face and a crystal ball in hand. The ringmaster moved it from one palm to another and through his fingers with such ease that people soon became bewitched. Jo saw then that over Jack's shoulders were Nazo y Jormungard in a quite small size and were somehow imitating the ball's movements. [Underground by David Bowie].

'Dear, dear ones. Tonight we have something very special stored just for you. Consider yourselves lucky because it will take a bit long before he's back with us so, enjoy as this was the most dearest dream you would treasure in this crystal ball' he held the orb on his index finger and smiled. His hand movements had already captured the people, it was now time for his guest to step in. Jack moved swiftly the ball to his palm and threw it into the air. When it felt back down, everyone saw it turn into a white and golden owl that became the previous to the music that presented Jack's apprentice [Blue Angel by Eternia]. The three kids smiled at each other. This was Flabber's night.

To continue...


	17. The Big Bad Wolf

Author's note: And here it is, lads! The final chapter of Mysteria! Am sorry about the delay but I've been awfully busy. Anyway, here you have it and it will surely leave you with a final shiver. Enjoy!

Songs belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**17\. The Big Bad Wolf**

The crowd held their breath as three figures appeared on the main spot. The kids didn't recognized the two in the sides: a tall dark-skinned man and the other that seemed like a Native shaman from the Western movies with a black crow on his shoulder. The blue figure in the middle was easy to recognize: Flabber himself! The trio began their act showing their own tricks with an amazing ease as if it was a competition. The phasm looked happy. He was again at his trade with his two comrades: Balthasar, the dream pilot, and Cuervo. [Rainmaker by Emmelie De Forest].

At one point of their act, the tall dark pilot, used his golden sand and blew it towards the middle while the shaman blew large crow feathers. The phasm gathered everything and in a flash, turn everything into a beautiful swarm of white doves. Flabber was back!

A few more acts followed until the place became dark and only Jack stood in the middle while a soft African voice sang. [The Salt Pan by Bruce Retief]. The soothing music made everyone relaxed until Jo noticed some small blue lights and strange butterflies flying around the Ringmaster and somehow, she realized that those were the souls of the death. Jack was from the World of the Spirits and perhaps, that was what Flabber meant when he said that the little man never leaves empty-handed.

The music slowly turned into a cheerful bird chirping and Jack walked into the only spotlight in silence while Madsen's voice spoke.

"If you have no voice; SCREAM. If you have no legs; RUN. If you have no hope; INVENT"

Jack smiled wide.

'ALEGRIA!' the song began and the gorgeous Alegria herself walked on stage followed little by little by all his circus partners.

"_Allegria_

_Come un lampo di vita_

_Allegria_

_Come un pazzo gridar_

_Allegria_

_Del delittuoso grido_

_Bella ruggente pena, seren_

_Come la rabbia di amar_

_Allegria_

_Come un assalto di gioia_

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegría_

_A joyous, magical feeling__"_

The applause lasted almost an hour and Jack bowed along with his crew. The show had been a huge success and everyone was happy.

"_Let me tell you about a place_

_A place far from this world_

_A place far from this time_

_Please follow me and_

_Let me take you to Mysteria_"

**BBB**

'CHEERS' the whole gang gathered at Hillhurst along with the circus to celebrate their triumph. Madsen played the violin, Mirko and the girls talked with the phasm after his long chat with Jack and everyone seemed happy to know that the Big Bad Wolf business was over and that Ringmaster was letting his apprentice stay a little longer.

It was all wonderful until the time of saying goodbye came. It was a very deep moment but when Jo went to bid Jack farewell, she saw her sitting against the wall in a bit of a tired demeanour. He probably had worked himself out with all the thing. The girl was walking to him when she noticed the large shadow of the man. It was too big for someone that small but that wasn't the most terrifying part.

Jack's shadow was the BIG BAD WOLF!

"_Have we left, have we left the building?_

_Did we die a little death?_

_Is this the end of the road for us, no more bridges for us to burn left?_

_Do we finally find ourselves at the point of no return?_

_Gently as we go, gently as we go_

_Steady as we go, steady as we go_"

Jo gulped. The Ringmaster was that horrifying monster Taz mentioned all long! His only eye shone devilishly. But, if that was true, did Flabber knew? And what was worse, had Jack trapped him because of that in the organ? The wolf snickered, like saying: "Say it and I eat you here and now!"

The girl walked away and the beast smiled to Jack, who smiled back.

"**Haaaaa…. OH, CHILD! Hahahahaha…. WhAt BIG EyEs YoU hAVe!**'

The End

* * *

And here we are! Yes, took me long but, YES! Oh, dear! Didn't saw that one coming, hu? Perhaps there is a lot to be said here but, I think I'll leave you guys on the embers! For now at least.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
